the_safe_just_dancefandomcom-20200214-history
Summer
"Summer" by Calvin Harris is featured on Just Dance 2015. Dancer 'Classic' The dancer is a girl with jade green hair, gold sunglasses, a pink sports bra with gold straps around it, a jade transparent skirt with black (seen to be green from the skirt) sequin underwear, and pink lace up heels. 'Fitness' The sweat dancer is a man with short black hair and a beard, a green and black shirt with some yellow and blue stripes, and blue and black pants with green triangles and yellow stripes, black socks, and yellow shoes. Background Classic The background has shiny vertical lines that have triangles moving around in them, thin horizontal lines, and highlighting circles. Fitness The dancer is standing on a marathon track (similar to the track in JD2014 Sweat modes) that flashes in bouts of red and cyan. The numbers 4, 5 and 6 can be partially seen when the track is lighted up. Mashup The theme is Girl Power and all dancers are female. GM=Gold Move No repeats: Summer (JD2015) Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) American Girl (JD2014) GM3 Good Girl (JD4 )' GM1 GM4' You Make Me Feel... (JD4) So Glamorous (JD4) On the Floor (JD4) California Gurls (JD3) [GM2] 'GM5' Gold Moves Classic *'Gold Moves 1, 3, & 5:' Move your right hand quickly in a semi-circle going to the right. *'Gold Moves 2 & 4:' Touch your left leg with your right hand while kicking behind. summergoldmove1.PNG|Gold Moves 1, 3 & 5 summergoldmove2.PNG|Gold Moves 2 & 4 Fitness * All: Hop and throw your arms in the air. Summer - Gold Move.png Party Master Mode Summer ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions listed in order of appearance. ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch) *'Summer' *Calm Down Road/Electro Puzzle/Harajuku Beauty/Tribal Wave *Harajuku Circle/Future Go Back/Pump Up Sound/Give Me More Everybody *Spring Wings/Croco Night/Slow Samba/Future Push *For You/Future Wave/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Built For This' *Robot Speed Up/Sexy Mill/Shake Up Star/Heart Beat *Pump Up Boy/Angry Girl/Cheery Jump/Super Whip *Clean & Shoulder/Scales Walk/Dark Kid/Cross Jumpy *Shuffling Workout/Lose Mind/Hand Middle Beat/Electro Country *Step From Space/Cardio Lunge/Wake Up Mind/You Know Me *Be The Wind/Just Walk/'Birthday'/'Maps' *Electro Chill/Cross Face/Old Time Head/Crossfire *I'm Out/Super Snap/Africa Clap/Hips Shake *Come Fight/Look My Swag/Italian Walk/Electro Puppet *For You/Future Wave/Groovy Plane/Get Down Baby *Robot Speed Up/Sexy Mill/Shake Up Star/Heart Beat *Pump Up Boy/Angry Girl/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Maps' *Clean & Shoulder/Scales Walk/Dark Kid/Cross Jumpy *Shuffling Workout/Lose Mind/Hand Middle Beat/Electro Country *Step From Space/Cardio Lunge/Wake Up Mind/You Know Me *Dark Sun/Show Up/Muscle Sound/Snow Time *Look My Hair/Finger Riddim/Opera Time/Frozen Balance *For You/Future Wave/'Built For This'/'Birthday' *Robot Speed Up/Sexy Mill/Shake Up Star/Heart Beat *Pump Up Boy/Angry Girl/Cheery Jump/Super Whip *Clean & Shoulder/Scales Walk/Dark Kid/Cross Jumpy *'Summer' Trivia *All Calvin Harris dancers so far, are females. **However, this song has a male alternate dancer. * The background is borrowed and recreated with a few different perks and colours from the Just Dance 4 exclusive song Domino. *The coach doesn't have the typical white skin tone, she's more like the coach of Hot n Cold but a little bit whiter. *This is the third Calvin Harris song in the series following Acceptable in the 80s and I Need Your Love (from[[Just Dance (video game)| Just Dance]] and Just Dance 2014 respectively). *Her skirt and the top of her hair can be seen through. *In the second chorus, her skirt gets up because of the arm movement and shows the sequin. *In the game, the song is about 20 second shorter than the original one. The last chorus is just a bit cut. *In the trailer and first appearance of the song's pictograms were simpler and could be seen Gamescom with the most sophisticated pictograms. * The Fitness dancer looks like the dancer from Can't Hold Us, Just Dance Sweat, Follow The Leader Sweat, Love Me Again and P1 from Blame It on the Boogie (all of which are from Just Dance 2014). * American Girl & Mr. Saxobeat (who look similar to each other) appear right after each other in the mashup. Gallery Summer_JD2015.jpg 200160_screenshot_02_l.jpg JustDance2015Summer.jpg Summer-0.jpg Summer_2015.jpg|Summer Summer Sweat.jpg Summerbg2.jpg|Blue background Summerbg1.jpg|Gold background Pictogramme, Summer.jpg|One of the teaser pictograms Summer sweat.png 10486005 848100375224222 524100424415769778 n.jpg|Revealed sweat version of Summer summer_confirm.jpg|Confirmation JD2015 art COACH SUMMER black e3 140609 4pm 1402149588.jpg|The dancer Summerfitness.png|Fitness dancer Videos File:Calvin Harris - Summer File:Summer - Calvin Harris - Just Dance 2015 - Gameplay File:Just Dance 2015 - Summer - Full Gameplay File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414662427 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1415167702 File:Just Dance 2015 Calvin Harris's Summer Puppet Master Gameplay Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:2010's Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Party Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Songs with Pupper Master modes Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Fun Songs Category:Spoken Elements Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs released in 2014 Category:Calvin Harris Category:21st Century songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Sweat Routine Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Viral Popularity Category:Just Dance 2015